


WHOUFFLE WEEK 2020. Day Five: Phobia / Missing Scene

by memelovescaps



Series: Whouffle Week 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, whouffaldi, whouffle, whouffle week 2020, whouffleweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: Day 5 of the Whouffle Week 2020! Today’s prompts:PHOBIA/MISSING SCENE.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Whouffle Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whouffle Week 2020





	WHOUFFLE WEEK 2020. Day Five: Phobia / Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Whouffle Week 2020! Today’s prompts:
> 
> PHOBIA/MISSING SCENE.
> 
> Set towards the beginning of Face the Raven, the scene when Rigsy is already with them in the TARDIS and Clara is mapping London. It's not exactly a missing scene, more like the camera misses something while it focuses on Rigsy ;)  
> This fic is dedicated to my best friend, who gave me the idea after hearing me whine for weeks about lack of ideas.  
> This also goes out to my friends at Clara’s Diner. It’s so much fun to create Whouffaldi content along with all of you!! Such a pleasure =)  
> ENJOY!

When the Doctor could stabilize the TARDIS Clara was still on the floor, her hand across her stomach as she laughed, her back propelled by the still open door, her hair willowing by the gushes of wind.

“I’m good, I’m good...” Clara said a bit out of breath, letting her body fall back against the floor while still laughing, a wide smile on her lips

“She enjoyed that way too much” Rigsy said with a mixture of incredulity and fear.

“Tell me about it. It’s an ongoing problem” the Doctor responded “here, keep it steady. Just move it slowly over the grid” he added as he let Rigsy the controls of the ship, and then walked around the console towards the doors.

Clara was still on the floor and looked up at him without moving, still smiling.

“Clara, come on. Up” the Doctor ordered, extending his hands to help her get up. She was still laughing, her expression joyful even though he couldn’t see her eyes because of the sonic glasses.

“Oh, come on” he said, exasperated, as he grabbed her hands to pull her up.

However, Clara was still giggling and with a movement of her legs, she made the Doctor lose his balance. He gasped, shocked, as he felt himself losing his footing and almost automatically his body fell forward. His arms flailed, trying to hang onto something, but the only thing he was still holding on was Clara’s hands and they weren’t much help. Soon enough, the Doctor fell on her in a bundle of legs and arms as he yelped, his cry suffocating Clara’s own muffled cry.

As soon as he regained his bearings he felt something underneath him moving and when he looked down he realized he was completely on top of Clara. He tried to move quickly, worrying that he was perhaps suffocating her when he heard a laugh as clear and carefree as he’d never heard before.

The Doctor moved to his side and managed to sit up, their legs still tangled together, and looked at her. She was still lying in the same position, her hands on top of her tummy as she tried to stifle her laughter but found it impossible to do so. It was contagious, and soon enough, the Doctor was snickering with her, his small laughs becoming silly giggles at the situation. He felt his eyes welling up with tears of joy and she saw remnants of wetness on Clara’s cheeks, probably because her tears of laughter had also rolled down her.

“You’re so silly” Clara commented, her voice strained from laughter.

“So _you_ make me fall and I’m the silly one?” the Doctor asked, feigning offence, but he was still sniggering widely. He wiped the tears from his eyes and moved, kneeling in front of Clara.

“Can I get them back?” he asked, gesturing at the glasses. She nodded and with both hands he took the frame from her face, putting them on his breast pocket where he usually kept them.

When he looked at her again she wasn’t laughing anymore, but her expression was of pure bliss and delight. His eyes darted towards her cheeks, where the tears were still slowly rolling down, and he had the sudden urge to wipe them away. He placed one long finger on her cheek, and very slowly he began to clean the tears away. Clara was silent, observing, and he was so close he could see her eyes glistening. It had been a long time since he’d seen Clara laughing so much and without any care in the world, and he would give anything to see that expression on her face much more often, to hear again those giggles that made him smile despite himself.

“How are we looking, Local Knowledge?” he spoke to Rigsy, but still his eyes dared not move from Clara’s and she didn’t break the eye contact either.

“I think we have enough, yeah” Rigsy answered from behind the console “if you’ve had enough fun for one day”

“There’s never enough, Rigsy” Clara mentioned nonchalantly, but she was also looking at the Doctor, her eyes not darting away from him.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, as if charged with electricity, as the Doctor looked at Clara’s lips. They looked full, wonderful and oh, so very tempting. On an impulse he moved even closer to her, his knees complaining at the movement but he ignored it. He felt drawn to those lips, they were calling him, like a mermaid calling the sailors out in the sea. He dared to move an inch closer.

And then, it was as if the whole universe went supernova when he felt Clara’s lips suddenly pressed against his. He almost lost his balance again but held onto her body, his hands resting against her shoulders to steady himself. Clara’s lips were furiously kissing and attacking his, it seemed as though the pressure had been relieved and it was coming out all at once.

He tried not to moan but found it almost impossible, and he closed his eyes, his instincts kicking in and returning the kiss as avidly as he was being kissed. He could feel Clara’s hands running through his hair, playing with it and ruffling it, and he couldn’t tell how it had happened but his hands were not on her shoulders anymore, suddenly they were caressing the skin of her neck, deepening the kiss and drawing her in, closer, much closer.

Their lips pressed on, licking and smooching, both of them trying to not make a sound, although it was becoming increasingly difficult. Finally, it was Clara who moved away, and when she did he almost complained at the sense of loss that filled him.

“You can get more of that later” she dared to whisper to him in a conspiratory voice, low enough that only he heard it.

A shiver ran through him as he looked at Clara, her lips as swollen as he felt his, and he gulped. But he wasn’t going to let her win. He deliberately licked his lips and saw with amusement and a hint of pride how Clara’s eyes seemed to be enticed by his tongue, carefully and deliberately running through his upper lip and wetting it. He smirked when Clara bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle a moan, or perhaps to refrain herself from throwing herself at those lips again, the Doctor never knew. He knew, however, that he’d awoken something wild in her when he felt his hair being tugged as she bit her lip. He sniggered. He wouldn’t let her win so easily.

“I can’t wait” he whispered in the same conspiratory tone, before they both got up from the floor, straightening their clothes and making sure nothing was off.

Local Knowledge didn’t even suspect a thing.


End file.
